Tenía que ser mi papá
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Fic por el día del padre... y ya saben ustedes todo lo referente a derechos de autor, aquí usamos a los personajes para diversión sin fines de lucro. Lean para que vean de que se trata y diviertanse.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenía que ser mi papá… (Gokú y Vegeta)**

_Este pretendido minific (XD… yo y mis intentos de minifics) es un homenaje a los padres que aun tiene un niño por dentro. Basado en una imagen divertidísima que encontré en la red, y la cual les presentó como avatar. Disfrútenlo, sin olvidar que todos los personajes, características y derechos de autor son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios, los cuales utilizó con la única finalidad de divertir a los lectores._

En _Capsule_ estaban de fiesta. Y como no, si el pequeño heredero de todo el consorcio, Trunks, había llegado a la edad de nueve años, por lo que toda la familia Briefs se dispuso a echar la casa por la ventana… faltaba más.

Lo único que a Vegeta, el padre del niño, le disgustaba en sobremanera, era el tener que compartir su espacio, su tiempo y, por encima de todo, su comida, con la gran manada de gorrones… o amigos como les llamaba Bulma, la dueña del emporio y su querida mujer. En fin, aunque él no quisiera nada de eso ella le imponía su voluntad de alguna u otra manera, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, y mejor no discutir en estos momentos más de lo necesario. Así que a esperar la llegada de los insectos rastreros para poder comer como manda el tal Kami, o Dendé para los conocidos.

No tardaron mucho en presentarse a la hora acordada, llevándole al del cumpleaños los obsequios que consideraron serían del agrado del infante… el chicuelo era bastante exigente en ciertas cosas, acostumbrado como estaba a hacer y deshacer a su antojo por ser hijo único en esos días. Trunks se comportó lo suficientemente modosito para recibir sus regalos y las felicitaciones de los invitados al convivio: Yamcha y Puar, Oolong, Kame Sen'nin, Pikoro con Dendé y Mr. Popo, Krilin con su familia, algunos de sus compañeritos del colegio; más, en cuanto los Son llegaron acompañados de Videl, se destrampó, tomando presurosamente la mano del más pequeño de ellos y llevándolo con él al fondo de su gran residencia.

¡Venga, Goten, te voy a mostrar lo que mi mamá y mi abuelo hicieron especialmente para mí! — gritó emocionado —. ¡Vamos, amigos — y también se dirigió a sus camaradas —, esto tienen que verlo!

Todos los parvulitos le siguieron haciendo mucho escándalo, consiguiendo que Vegeta, apartado como siempre de los demás, soltara un bufido de fastidio… le era suficiente aguantar a su hijo cuando se encontraba de humor para tolerar sus arranques infantiles.

Esos niños… — dijo Bulma muy sonriente al verlos irse —. ¡Trunks, no vayan a ensuciar o a romper algo! — le recalcó a viva voz, esperando que de verdad la hubiera escuchado. Después se dirigió amablemente a sus amistades, en tanto un gran servicio robotizado transportaba los manjares que degustarían —. Adelante amigos, pasemos a comer que se enfría.

Así que todos los adultos se dispusieron a saborear los suculentos platos que siempre acostumbran a preparar en _Capsule_. Inclusive la pequeña Marron, la hija de Krilin y **18**, tuvo que quedarse con los mayores, pues los chavalitos no se dignaron en invitarla a jugar ellos. Vegeta, Gokú y Gohan, como buenos Saiyajins, se terminaron un poco más de la mitad de las viandas, aunque el "anfitrión" no accedió a compartir en la mesa con sus invitados. La sobremesa les llevó una media hora más, porque Milk se dedicó a dar detalles sobe la tan ansiada boda de su primogénito, consiguiendo que éste se sonrojara en extremo y se atragantara con el último bocado que se llevó a la boca, por lo que su novia tuvo que golpearle fuertemente en la espalda con cariño en tanto sus mejillas se tiñeron de también de rubor.

Al fijarse en su reloj, Bulma consideró que ya era la hora apropiada para que los niños comieran, por lo que le pidió a su papá, de la manera más atenta, que fuera por ellos. El gentil hombre accedió a la petición y se dirigió al cuarto de juegos, llevando de la mano con él a la pequeña Marron, pues había estado platicando con la rubiecita de una forma muy amable.

Trunks, pequeño, tu mamá les llama para que ya vayan a comer — le dijo el anciano doctor empleando un tono considerado y suave para llamar la atención de su nietecito, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el barullo que armaban los otros niños —, y no sería prudente hacerla esperar demasiado. Vamos chicos, hay hamburguesas, hot dogs y pizzas para todos — se dirigió a los otros chiquillos, sonriéndoles grandemente.

¡Doctor Briefs, es usted genial! — uno de los peques le habló en éxtasis, mirándolo con ojos de asombro —. ¿Puede hacerme un videojuego como el de Trunks?

¡Yo también quiero uno! — dijeron otros cinco al unísono.

Claro que sí, muchachitos. Habrá para todos en cuanto desarrollemos la versión comercial — afirmó el señor genio sin borrar la sonrisa —. Pero ahora acompáñenme porque las hamburguesas se enfrían.

Así que toda la chiquillada salió armando griterío, seguidos por el amigable científico. Todos, menos el niño del cumpleaños y su mejor amigo, los cuales se encontraban "_ocupados_" en una fantástica "_pelea_" virtual.

¡A ver que te parece esto, debilucho! — Trunks levantó la voz como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una ráfaga de _Ki_, y en su infantil expresión se dibujó una sonrisa ladina muy al estilo de su progenitor —. ¡Vas a probar mi poderoso "_Garlic Ho_"!

¿A sí? — Goten tampoco se quedó calladito. Su cara reflejaba la seriedad de concentrarse en un ataque —. ¡"_Kame… Hame… Haaa_"! — gritó también… pero fue un movimiento tardío.

En la pantalla de la consola de videojuegos, la más moderna y de última generación desarrollada en _Capsule_, las dos energías chocaron, más el joven delfín* de la compañía sabía emplear a fondo las habilidades casi ocultas de sus peleadores, por lo que incrementó la potencia al máximo en el momento preciso… ganando el round.

¡Te lo dije, Goten! — se carcajeó complacido en tanto el chiquillo de alborotada cabellera negra parpadeaba de incredulidad… ¿por qué había perdido? —. ¡Nadie puede vencer al Príncipe de los Saiyajins!

¡Eso no es justo, Trunks! — se quejó el pequeño Son —. ¡Tú juegas con ellos todos los días! — le reclamó con mala cara.

En eso te equivocas, Goten — le respondió el de cabellera lavanda sin disimular la sonrisa —. Este videojuego me lo hizo mi mamá para mi cumpleaños… al igual que la Cámara de Realidad Virtual — puntualizó un tanto altanero —, así que apenas lo estoy estrenando.

Marron también se había quedado en el salón de juegos, discretamente apartada en un rincón, pues ya había comido y se sentía satisfecha. De alguna manera algo rara esos dos niños Saiyajins le caían de variedad y le agradaban, aunque a veces se portaban pesados con ella. Se mantuvo alejada lo suficiente para no perder detalle del juego, ni de la discusión posterior.

Y en el jardín de _Capsule_ los otros chiquillos ya disfrutaban las diferentes delicias que les habían preparado, platicando entre sí; era una suerte para ellos que el festejado y su mejor amigo no se hubieran presentado todavía, porque si no acabarían con todo en un santiamén. Bulma "inspeccionó" el área, buscando a su hijo con la vista.

Papá, ¿dónde está Trunks? — le preguntó al autor de sus días con algo de preocupación… su niño no acostumbraba saltarse una comida, menos si la comida era en su honor.

Vaya, juraría que había venido junto a sus compañeritos — observó el buen hombre al percatarse también de que su nietecito no estaba con los demás.

Goten tampoco está — intervino Milk en la charla, queriendo localizar asimismo a su menor hijo con la mirada.

No tienen que preocuparse tanto, mamá, de seguro aun siguen jugando — observó Gohan en tono tranquilo, palmeándole un hombro a su progenitora para hacerla sentir bien. Se acercó a ella al notar que buscaba a su hermano.

Marron ha de estar con ellos — dijo **18** acercándose de igual manera, dándose cuenta de que su pequeña no había regresado con el doctor.

Y ya casi es hora de partir el pastel — agregó la anfitriona soltando un leve suspiro. No había más por hacer, así que se dirigió un tanto apurada donde su marido se ocultaba… tras un árbol para no ser molestado —. Vegeta — le habló dulcemente en voz baja para no incomodarlo demasiado —, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de traer a Trunks de la sala de juegos? Tenemos que cantarle "_Feliz cumpleaños_" antes de partir el pastel — especificó calmadamente, cruzando disimuladamente los dedos de su mano derecha atrás de su espalda para pedir que su consorte no se pusiera a despotricar como era su costumbre.

¡Mph!, ¿y por qué mierda no vas tú por él, Bulma? — fue la grosera contestación en tono de irritación. Ya la permanencia de todos los invitados lo traían hasta la… —. No soy yo quien necesita su presencia — agregó de mal talante mirándola con fastidio.

"¡Pero qué rencoroso eres!" pensó la científica fulminándolo con la mirada antes de decir algo más… tenía que ser el aguafiestas de su marido, molesto aun por el pleitecito que habían protagonizado esa mañana. Por eso a veces le daban ganas de mandarlo muy lejos, por ser tan antisocial; pero aun así lo amaba demasiado, había aprendido a tolerarlo con todo y ese carácter… y ya sabía lo que debía hacer para convencerlo.

Bien… entonces tendrás que tolerar más el bullicio de los otros niños mientras voy por Trunks, pues todos desean ya su pastel y requieren atención — el tono de su voz se hizo más serio y monótono —. Sabes que no va a ser nada fácil para mí el convencerlo de dejar de hacer lo que esté haciendo en estos momentos… a veces se comporta tan berrinchudo como tú — le recalcó y se dio la media vuelta con toda la parsimonia del mundo, dispuesta a alejarse, pero sin dudar cual sería la nueva actitud de su esposo.

"¿Soportar más alaridos de los escuincles?" Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó rápidamente por el cerebro del Saiyajin. Su esposa estaba loca si creía que haría eso. Era preferible ir ahora por su hijo y darle una buena reprimenda después por meterlo en ese predicamento.

¡Está bien, maldita sea, iré por el mocoso del demonio! — dijo en voz alta y se dirigió como de rayo hacia el interior de su hogar, pasando entre las mesas sin mirar a nadie.

Los niños lo quedaron viendo un tanto asombrados y asustados… muy pocos conocían al papá de su compañero Trunks. Lo único que sabían es que era un hombre bastante fuerte y de muy pocas pulgas.

Bueno niños — Bulma regresó donde los chiquillos, sonriendo otra vez —, ya pronto partiremos el pastel, así que no se desesperen y afinen la garganta porque quiero que todos le canten muy fuerte a Trunks. ¿De acuerdo? — finalizó emocionada.

¿A dónde va Vegeta con tanta prisa? — por su parte Gokú, quien se encontraba conviviendo y compartiendo con sus amigos, también se fijó como el Príncipe se dirigía todo encabritado a su casa.

Me parece que va a traer a Trunks para que podamos comer pastel — dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, aproximándose a ellos y abrazando a Videl por los hombros.

¡Y tú deberías ir también por Goten! — Milk le levantó un poco la voz al llegar nuevamente a su lado —. ¡Ya es muy tarde y tiene que comer!

Si, Milk… no te enojes — Gokú pegó un brinco de susto y se dispuso a obedecer a su mujercita, esfumándose por medio de la teletransportación para alcanzar a su "_paisano_".

Todos los que se encontraban ahí se abstuvieron de opinar algo en voz alta. **18** se acercó y de la misma forma se dirigió a su esposo.

Krilin, es mejor que vayas por Marron — le dijo muy seria antes de acomodarse en su asiento —. No quiero que nuestra hija este presente cuando ese par se pelee… una escena violenta le puede hacer daño a su inocencia — especificó cruzándose de brazos.

Eee… sí, claro, **18**, lo que digas… — el peloncito le tomó la palabra, aunque antes de irse se quejó un poco —. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes me hubiera ido con Gokú… — murmuró e inmediatamente apuró el paso ante la dura y gélida mirada que le dirigió su mujer.

Yamcha, hiciste muy bien en no casarte con Bulma — Oolong le susurró al beisbolista por lo bajo —, o te trataría peor que **18** a Krilin.

Me parece que tienes razón — le respondió el aludido de la misma manera, y luego echó un vistazo disimulado hacia el hijo mayor de Gokú —. ¿No crees que nuestro deber como buenos amigos de Gohan sea evitarle esa pena? — preguntó en tono más bajito.

Si lo hacemos ahora Milk nos mata — opinó el cerdito mientras miraban como la señora de Son platicaba alegremente con su futura nuera y con **18**… al fin damas.

Así que Gokú se apersonó donde Vegeta antes de que éste llegara al cuarto de juegos.

¡Hola, Vegeta! — le dijo para saludarlo otra vez, empleando un tono amable y apenado.

Kakarotto… ¿qué mierda haces aquí? — le espetó el aludido bastante enfurecido. Ya lo había aguantado lo suficiente desde que llegó a la mugre fiesta.

Es que Milk me mandó por Goten — explicó el de peinado punk en tono de disculpa —. Como tampoco ha comido…

Pues entonces hazte a un lado y sígueme — le dijo el de erizada cabellera en voz sobradamente alta, empujándole un poco para apartarlo de su camino —. Ese méndigo chamaco… — masculló entre dientes, pues a lo lejos detectó el _Ki_ jubiloso de su descendiente.

OK., yo te sigo — respondió su interlocutor con su típico gesto de amabilidad, porque también sintió el _Ki_ de su propio hijo.

Caminaron unos cien metros más y entraron en el preciso momento en que sus retoños estaban enfrascados en una "camorra" más agresiva.

¡Toma esto, y esto, y esto! — gritaba Goten, agitándose frenéticamente con el control remoto en sus manos… casi se eleva del suelo —. ¡No podrás escapar de mis ataques!

¡Mira nada más como tiemblo! — Trunks reía muy divertido, sin esforzarse demasiado —. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

¡Trunks! — la potente exclamación de Vegeta les hizo perder la concentración a ambos… hasta se les erizó el cabello del susto.

La pequeña Marron decidió que era el momento exacto para huir de ahí, al ver al señor Vegeta como energúmeno, y muy discretamente se retiro de la habitación, despidiéndose del señor Gokú agitando la mano. El simpático Saiyajin adulto le correspondió el gesto, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

Pa… papá — el pequeño Saiyajin de cabellera lavanda tartamudeó un poco al volver la vista… el gesto de su padre no auguraba nada bueno.

¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? — le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo muy serio.

Este… enseñándole a Goten a jugar el videojuego que me regaló mamá — respondió el chiquillo empleando un tono de niño bueno, indefenso y bien portado, mostrándole también el empaque del disco —. Es un prototipo que desarrolló basado en el Budokai Tenkaichi… — agregó más emocionado en cuanto su progenitor le arrebató la caja —… y sales tú, el señor Gokú, el señor Pikoro, Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Freeza, Cell… ¿no te parece genial? — especificó con éxtasis.

Oye, pequeño Trunks, eso se ve fantástico — opinó Gokú contemplando la portada del juego por encima del hombro del Príncipe —. ¿Y qué tal te fue, Goten? — le preguntó a su hijo con curiosidad.

Pues… — el aludido agachó la cabeza —… ya perdí cinco veces. Trunks es muy bueno en los videojuegos.

Ya veo… — dijo el padre comprendiendo la pena de su retoño.

Vegeta disimuló una sonrisita de satisfacción… claro, su hijo es el heredero del gran imperio Saiyajin, era obvio que fuera bueno en todo. Sin embargo, al volver a hablar lo hizo con parquedad, como si ese pasatiempo no representara nada importante.

Trunks, la molona y fastidiosa de tu madre te espera para comer… y partir esa masa dulce llamada pastel — recalcó un tanto asqueado —. Así que te me largas en este mismo instante para allá… no quiero oírla berrear otra vez como en la mañana — le dijo con firmeza, en un tono que no admitiría protesta.

Bueno, papá, si lo dices de esa forma… — al jovencito se le escapó un suspiro de resignación y alivio a la vez… por lo menos su padre no lo mataría hoy. Dejó caer el control remoto y se dirigió a su amigo —. Vamos, Goten, otro día te enseño los demás trucos.

¿Y qué hay de comer, Trunks? — dijo el niño de alborotada cabellera, siguiéndolo hasta la salida de la habitación —. ¿Es cierto que hicieron cientos de hamburguesas?

Y muchísimos hot dogs, y miles de pizzas… — agregó el aludido volviendo a sonreír ante el júbilo de su camarada —… con las mejores combinaciones de ingredientes que te puedas imaginar… — y terminaron de abandonar el lugar —… como hawaiana, mexicana, de peperoni, de carnes frías…

Sus voces se perdieron conforme se alejaban.

Bueno, Vegeta… ¿nos vamos? — preguntó Gokú con un poco de duda, pues el Príncipe se había quedado un tanto estático admirando bien la imagen en el frente del videojuego desarrollado por Bulma.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser jugarlo?... Una maquiavélica idea cruzó por su mente retorcida, haciéndolo sonreír como maniaco. Si su hijo lograba hacerlo, él también lo conseguiría.

Dime una cosa, Kakarotto — y se dirigió al tercera clase empleando un tono que pretendía ser bondadoso —, ¿te gustaría probar tus habilidades con esta cosa?

Pues… no lo sé… — el aludido se rascó un poco la nuca, mostrando interés —… parece divertido y se ve tan real…

Entonces creo que podemos intentarlo — agregó Vegeta con mucha suavidad para ser él, disimulando la sonrisa una vez más y tomando el control que había estado usando su hijo, dejando la caja del videojuego "cuidadosamente" a un lado.

Vegeta… ¿tú crees que esté bien hacerlo? — cuestionó Gokú con algo de vacilación, abriendo más los ojos.

Vamos, vamos, Kakarotto, no me digas que un juego de niños te asusta — observó el Príncipe un tanto irónico y burlón —. Eres un _SS_… esto no debe representar un problema para ti — puntualizó ya en tono de mando y le dio el respectivo controlador que Goten manejó.

Mmm… es que… se ve algo complicado — opinó el de alborotada cabellera revisando el aparatito detenidamente —. Y yo nunca he comprendido muy bien la tecnología — y se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Tú sólo hazlo como yo — especificó el de erizada cabellera y reinició el ordenador.

Caramba, Vegeta, puedo darme cuenta de que Bulma ya te ha orientado en muchas cosas — dijo Gokú con admiración, acomodándose en su silla.

¡Bah!, esto no es nada del otro mundo para mí, Kakarotto — resopló el aludido en forma socarrona, sentándose también en el banquillo —. La tecnología que usábamos en Vegetasei era con sumo más avanzada y práctica… pero bueno, ahora vivo aquí — añadió en un tono un tanto rendido para inmediatamente concentrar la vista en la pantalla y seguir así las instrucciones del juego, agregando más serio y parco —. Mantén la bocota cerrada y pon atención, debes leer las instrucciones en el monitor para que sepas que hacer — recuperando también el fruncido ceño habitual.

A ver… — el tercera clase trató de descifrar lo que había aparecido en la terminal —… el botón derecho sirve para… saltar… el izquierdo para… agacharse… no, no… con el derecho marchas… con el izquierdo regresas… — lo cual no le resultaba nada fácil por no haber tenido una instrucción adecuada cuando fue niño —. Caray, no entiendo todas las letras — se quejó en voz alta, empleando un tono de desesperación.

Con el derecho avanzas, con el izquierdo retrocedes, la flecha que marca hacia arriba te sirve para saltar… — dijo el Príncipe con fastidio, lanzándole una mirada asesina por esa muestra de incultura —… ¿qué acaso no fuiste a lo que llaman escuela, pedazo de ignorante?

Pues… no… — respondió el de alborotada cabellera con vergüenza, carcajeándose un poco —. Mi abuelito no pudo mandarme.

Vegeta no consiguió evitar poner los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo… eso era el colmo de la mala suerte.

Pero es bueno ver que Bulma te ha instruido correctamente en el uso de nuestro idioma, ¿verdad? — más Gokú no se abstuvo de guardarse una opinión sincera, tornando a sonreír.

Deja de decir estupideces que ni al caso, Kakarotto, y vamos a empezar ya con el torneo — fue la respuesta indignada… nunca le admitiría a nadie que su compañera le había enseñado más cosas de lo que podría suponerse a simple vista.

Así que, en menos de un minuto, ambos Saiyajins se encontraban disputando el primer round de un combate.

_Nota de la autora: Tenía planeado un solo capítulo pero a veces me es imposible (casi siempre… XD), así que no se pierdan la continuación de esto._

_P.D. * Delfín es un título nobiliario, así se les dice a los herederos al trono. Nota cultural, gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenía que ser mi papá… (Gokú y Vegeta).**

_Nota inicial: Un one – shot no me queda, soy malísima para cuentos cortos ahora… XD. Así que con ustedes la segunda parte de esta historietita._

_Previamente… Así que en menos de un minuto ambos Saiyajins se encontraban disputando el primer round de un combate._

Por su parte, la pequeña Marron había alcanzado a su padre y ya se encontraba con él en el jardín.

Marron, pequeña — **18** se levantó de su silla en cuanto la vio, y la fue a abrazar con mucho cariño, cargándola un poco —, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sí mamá, yo estoy bien — respondió la chiquilla dedicándole una sonrisa —. Pero creo que Trunks y Goten no lo han de estar, pues se quedaron con sus papás… y el señor Vegeta parecía muy enojado — agregó un poco preocupada.

Tú no te apures por eso, linda — dijo su madre restándole importancia, dejándola cuidadosamente en el piso y dedicándole a su marido una breve mirada agradecida —, ya vendrán.

Krilin, ¿dónde está mi Goten? — Milk también se aproximó y le cuestionó al amigo de su esposo en tono de verdadera angustia.

Vamos, Milk, tranquilízate, ya no ha de tardar en aparecer junto con Trunks — el aludido le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante —. Vegeta de verdad estaba encolerizado, así que no creo que deje a los niños seguir jugando — indicó un poco más serio.

¿Y Trunks? — asimismo Bulma se acercó y preguntó por su hijo, empleando una entonación que bien podría interpretarse como "irritada y preocupada"… o bien su adorado marido ya había castigado a su primogénito, o bien los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle la tarde. Cuando ese par de Saiyajins que eran su familia se lo proponía, le sacaban canas verdes.

Sin embargo ya no hubo motivos para pensar mal, pues los dos chiquillos se presentaron intempestivamente como era su costumbre, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡Te gané, Goten! — dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y de triunfo —. ¡Soy más veloz que tú!

¡Eso no es cierto, Trunks! — Goten le reclamó muy molesto —. ¡Ni siquiera terminaste de contar hasta tres cuando empezaste a correr!

¡Oigan, niños! — Bulma los hizo callar antes de que siguieran discutiendo, parándose junto a su primogénito y adoptando la habitual pose de su cónyuge —. Trunks, ¿por qué tardaron tanto para venir a comer? — le cuestionó con autoridad.

Eee… es que le estuve enseñando a Goten como jugar el videojuego del Budokai Tenkaichi… — respondió el "angelito", poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno y hablando en tono de disculpa —… y nos emocionamos jugando…

Milk también llegó a su lado, mirando a su respectivo hijo con reproche.

Goten, no está nada bien que comas a deshoras… podrías enfermarte — le recalcó con molestia.

Pero mamá… — el mocito agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

Bueno, bueno… — la amable y bondadosa señora Briefs se aproximó de igual manera para evitar que los infantes fueran duramente sermoneados, tan sonriente como siempre —, Bulmita querida, todos los invitados aguardan por su pastel. Además estos guapos pequeñines deben comer, para que sigan creciendo igual de grandes, fuertes, gallardos y apuestos como sus padres — y soltó un suspiro emocionado —. ¿Crees que habrá otro atractivo Saiyajin perdido en lo más alejado del Universo que pueda salir conmigo? — agregó poniéndose un poco colorada de las mejillas… tal vez imaginando cosas —. Me gustaría tanto invitarlo a cenar.

Bulma, Milk, Trunks y Goten se quedaron unos segundos pasmados por esas últimas declaraciones. Después la dueña de _Capsule_ recuperó un poco la compostura y se carcajeó por lo bajo.

¡Oh, si mamá! Me parece que tienes mucha razón — le dijo a su progenitora palmeándole un hombro con mucho cariño. Posteriormente se dirigió a los jovencitos, ya con amabilidad —. Trunks, Goten, vengan a comer sus hamburguesas… — y caminó delante de ellos sin dejar de verlos —… aunque creo que lo mejor sería partir el pastel para darle a los invitados — dedicándoles un guiño travieso y cómplice.

Mamá… ¿me guardaste muchas hamburguesas? — le preguntó el chiquillo de cabellera lavanda con un gesto más alegre, recibiendo un mohín afirmativo de parte de ella —. ¿Y también pizzas y hot dogs?

¿Y a mí también? — inquirió el otro chiquillo igual de emocionado —. ¿Voy a poder repetir?

Todo lo que quieran — afirmó Bulma más alegre —. Vamos, Milk — le indicó a su amiga con cortesía, invitándole con un gesto para que fuera con ellos —, recuerda que estás en tu casa y agradecería tanto tu presencia en el convivio.

Bunny Briefs fue por Videl, **18** y Marron, para que le cantaran a su nietecito, dejando a los caballeros metidos en sus asuntos. Así que el alboroto que armaron los niños invitados fue mayor en cuanto partieron el pastel, pues los compañeritos del homenajeado se mostraron asombrados cuando vieron comer a éste y a su mejor amigo… tanto así que los incitaron a competir entre ellos para ver quien comía más, hasta que Bulma consideró que ya estaba bueno del espectáculo. Y entre tanto bullicio se habían olvidado de los Saiyajins adultos. Fue Pikoro quien se acordó de ellos después de treinta minutos.

Ese par… ya se tardó — habló como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los guerreros "_Z_" habían estado platicando sobre trivialidades, jugando naipes y haciendo apuestas… ahora que reinaba la paz en la Tierra sentían la falta de un torneo como el Budokai Tenkaichi, para participar y desentumir los músculos. Ante el comentario del namek le prestaron atención.

¿A qué par te refieres, Pikoro? — preguntó Yamcha un poco extrañado.

Pues a cual más… a Gokú y a Vegeta — respondió un tanto irritado… había que ver la falta de sentido común.

Es cierto — dijo Krilin al notarlo —, no recordaba que Gokú estaba también aquí… eee… lo siento mucho, Gohan — se excusó ante el hijo mayor de su amigo de alborotada cabellera, con una sonrisita tímida y avergonzada —… es que como últimamente tu papá se ha olvidado de visitarnos…

No tienes porqué disculparte, Krilin, te entiendo perfectamente — respondió el joven Saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera —. La verdad ya me estaba preguntando donde estarían mi papá y Vegeta.

Pues no creo que jugando ajedrez o viendo una película porno vía cable… — intervino Oolong en tono picaresco y burlón —, eso no lo harían ni de broma.

Seguramente Vegeta se fue por ahí para alejarse de nosotros — el maestro Rōshi se animó a dar su opinión, mientras Puar le jaló una oreja a Oolong haciéndolo lagrimear de dolor —, y Gokú debe haber ido a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador.

No, maestro, yo no lo creo — dijo Yamcha con seriedad —. Vegeta no dejaría nada en esta casa a merced de Gokú.

Lo único que sí les puedo asegurar es que están juntos los dos allá adentro — especificó Pikoro con parquedad —. Puedo sentir sus _Ki_ en un nivel de equilibrio… por ahora — bufó.

Bueno, tal vez Vegeta ya aprendió a tolerar a Gokú después de lo sucedido con Majin Boo, ¿no les parece? — sugirió Krilin un tanto inseguro.

Puede ser… — dijo el namek sin querer especular.

Mr. Popo y Dendé prefirieron abstenerse de decir algo… si el señor Gokú hacía enojar al señor Vegeta, las cosas podrían ponerse bastante feas.

La tranquilidad duró menos de un minuto a continuación de esta breve charla. La tierra empezó a temblar y varios objetos cayeron de las mesas. El edificio principal de _Capsule_ fue sacudido de improviso con un poco de violencia. Los niños invitados empezaron a gritar asustados cuando sintieron la intensidad del movimiento.

¿¡Pero qué esta pasando! — Milk levantó la voz tratando de sostenerse de algo —. ¡Gohan!, ¿en dónde estás? — y se encaminó hacia su hijo mayor con paso lento.

¡Niños, por favor, tranquilícense! — Bulma por su parte mantuvo la calma, y les llamó a los infantes —. ¡Rápido, papá, llévalos al bunker! — le indicó a su progenitor agitando las manos —. ¡Todos vayan a refugiarse ahí! — gritó un poco más asustada.

¡Síganme jovencitos! — el doctor Briefs se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con andar tambaleante hacia una construcción subterránea que tenían en los límites del terreno.

La señora Briefs imitó a su marido y rápidamente se fueron con los pequeños. Videl les ayudó y **18** también les siguió, llevándose a Marron… por nada del mundo arriesgaría a su hija. Todos los demás "_Z_" habían caído al suelo, sorprendidos por esa muestra de energía.

¡Nos atacan los extraterrestres! — asimismo, Oolong y Rōshi corrieron velozmente al refugio, pues tampoco pensaban exponer su pellejo. Puar fue tras ellos, aunque el gatito volador no abrió la boquita para nada.

Esos dos… — bufó Pikoro incorporándose como pudo —… sabía que no durarían calmados mucho tiempo, más si están juntos… Es mejor que también te retires, Dendé — se dirigió al joven Kami – sama en tono considerado y preocupado —, nosotros nos encargaremos de calmarlos — le especificó con seriedad.

El aludido decidió hacerle caso y se fue con Mr. Popo con rumbo al templo… lo bueno es que ya habían comido pastel.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — preguntaron Yamcha y Krilin desde el suelo.

Descuiden, me encargaré de ver que es lo que sucede — dijo Gohan muy seriamente, poniéndose de pie.

En eso Milk alcanzó a su primogénito, abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo muy fuerte antes de permitirle dar un paso.

¡Oh, Gohan!, ¿puedes decirme qué está ocurriendo? — le dijo en tono de desesperación.

Eee… mamá, me parece que mi papá y Vegeta están entrenando… — sugirió el muchacho un poco preocupado, soltándose delicadamente de los asfixiantes brazos de su progenitora —… lo cual me extraña porque Vegeta no suele compartir nada con nadie, y menos con papá.

¿¡Entrenando, ahora! — la poseedora del consorcio también se había aproximado… esas palabras parecían haberla molestado —. ¿¡Cómo pueden dedicarse a entrenar cuando estamos en plena fiesta! — reclamó airada, como si Gohan tuviera la culpa —. ¡Eso no puede ser!

Eto… Bulma, es sólo una sugerencia… — respondió el joven haciéndose un poco para atrás y levantando las manos para pedir calma.

¿Y qué estás esperando para ir por ellos, Gohan? — ahora su madre era la enfurecida. Lo empujó con "suavidad" hacia la entrada de la mansión —. ¡Ve a detenerlos!

Este… sí, claro… lo que digas — el mancebo optó por obedecer a la autora de sus días, y sin más entró a la casa.

Durante está breve charla, ni Krilin, ni Yamcha, y mucho menos Pikoro, quisieron intervenir. Después de todo Gohan se había ofrecido de voluntario para tratar de descubrir qué es lo que tenía a Gokú y a Vegeta en ese estado.

Y por su parte, los niños Saiyajins terminaron de comerse los últimos pedazos de pastel antes de permitir que cayeran al suelo.

Oye, Trunks… ¿qué crees que estén haciendo mi papá y el tuyo? — preguntó el pequeño Son con ingenuidad, masticando ruidosamente.

Pues quien sabe, Goten — respondió el chiquillo Briefs terminando de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca —; pero parece que se estuvieran divirtiendo mucho sin nosotros — opinó con un poco de sentimiento.

¿Tú crees? — dijo el niño de cabellera alborotada abriendo los ojos de más.

Es seguro… por eso no nos siguieron de regreso — especificó el niño de cabellera lavanda.

Los dos traviesos soltaron una exhalación en señal de resignación, ante la perspectiva de que sus padres la pasaban bien sin ellos, mientras Gohan, muy decidido ya, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el _Ki_ se sentía más fuerte.

Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Vegeta y mi papá en realidad — se dijo a sí mismo soltando un leve suspiro.

La tierra dejo de vibrar tan súbitamente como había empezado. Pero Bulma y Milk continuaron con la cara torcida en un mohín de enfado, cruzadas de brazos.

Ese Vegeta… ¿cuándo no? — masculló la científica.

Gokú no aprende nada — fue el bufido de la morena.

Pikoro, Yamcha y Krilin se relajaron al darse cuenta de que el nivel de Gokú y Vegeta no se incrementaría otra vez, más se mantuvieron cerca por si era necesario actuar.

¿Y qué había sucedido entre los Saiyajins adultos para que acrecentarán su _Ki_ de esa forma?

Como Gokú no era bueno en los videojuegos, era de esperarse que perdiera el primer round de manera espantosa, y ya se estaba desanimando a continuar.

¡Ash, que coraje! — dijo en tono de angustia y fastidio en cuanto su peleador, él mismo en su versión virtual, cayó vencido —. ¿Lo ves, Vegeta? — y se dirigió al Príncipe en tono de disculpa —, te dije que no era nada bueno en esto — dedicándole una brevísima reverencia para pedir perdón por su falta de talento.

Y no es que Vegeta fuera un "buenazo" en los juegos virtuales, pero el haber sido mercenario espacial le tenía acostumbrado a manipular botones y aparatos sofisticados. Asimismo, en su vida actual estaba rodeado de máquinas. El Príncipe se sentía bastante bien al ganarle a ese zopenco, pero no quería que fuera tan fácil… así no tenía ningún chiste. Armándose de paciencia infinita respondió con amabilidad.

Vamos, Kakarotto, una simple chatarra como ésta no tiene porqué dominarte así como si nada… — dijo aspirando hondamente para no soltar sus injurias frecuentes —. Bulma me ha contado que derrotaste tú solo a un ejército completo hace mucho tiempo… y la mayoría de esos insectos eran robots — agregó fingiéndose admirado por tal hazaña.

Bueno, pues sí, el ejército de la "_Red Ribbon_" estaba formado por muchos robots — afirmó el de alborotada cabellera con algo de seriedad, como recordando el suceso —. Pero terminaron siendo unos robots muy chafas — puntualizó.

Aún así no dejaban de ser unos armatostes de hojalata — dijo el de erizada cabellera como si eso no fuera nada preocupante —. Y mejor pon toda tu atención para que aprendas a manipular un control remoto como cualquier escuincle puede hacerlo — agregó ya en un tono más familiar, tornando al ceño fruncido y quitándole a Gokú el dispositivo con algo de brusquedad —. No voy a repetirlo más de dos veces.

Eee… está bien — respondió con vergüenza su interlocutor.

Vegeta reinició el ordenador otra vez y se dispuso a explicarle "calmadamente" a su némesis como tenía que jugarse, usando primero el "_demo_" y después disputando dos rounds con la computadora. Ya más confiado, el ingenuo Saiyajin se sintió mejor en cuanto venció a su compañero en el primer combate… sin saber que el Príncipe perdió a propósito para retenerlo.

Y afuera, una vez más… Goten y Trunks vieron cuando Gohan se adentró en la mansión. Ellos no habían dejado de comer golosinas, como si a su alrededor no hubiera ocurrido nada preocupante.

Oye, Trunks, ¿a dónde va mi hermano? — el chiquillo de negra cabellera parpadeó de asombro.

No tengo idea, Goten — respondió el chiquillo de cabellera lavanda sin mucho interés.

Oye, ¿y si va a reunirse con nuestros papás? — se atrevió a sugerir el pequeño Son, después de permanecer silencioso por unos segundos, dedicándose a comer sus dulces.

Mmm… oye, Goten, es cierto — observó el pequeño heredero de _Capsule_ con entusiasmo renovado —. Seguramente a eso va, a incorporarse al festejo… Así que no esperemos más y vamos a alcanzarlo — agregó levantando el puño en señal de triunfo… por nada del mundo se quedarían atrás.

¡Sí! — exclamó el aludido dando un brinco de alegría.

Los dos se lanzaron con velocidad al interior, creando una ráfaga de viento que agitó el vestuario de sus progenitoras al pasar cerca de ellas.

¿Y eso que fue? — se preguntaron ambas al unísono, acomodándose la ropa.

Los "_Z_" prefirieron no decir nada, pues se habían dado cuenta que los pequeños Saiyajins iban a unirse a la "juerga" que armaron sus padres. Únicamente les brotó una imperceptible gota anime en la frente, representando de esa manera su bochorno e incomodidad ante la situación ya fuera de su control.

Fue en ese instante que el doctor Briefs se asomó por la puerta del bunker y, acercándose cautelosamente a su única descendiente, dijo:

Bulma, hija, ¿ya podemos salir?

Por supuesto que sí, papá — le respondió amablemente la aludida, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante —. Terminemos con la fiesta de Trunks por hoy.

Muy bien, chicos, aun quedan algunos dulces en la cocina — el buen hombre regresó donde los parvulitos, hablándoles en tono considerado y tranquilo —. Salgan con toda confianza que están en su casa.

¿Y dónde está mi pequeño Trunks, tan dulce, adorable y guapo? — preguntó la señora Briefs con curiosidad al aproximarse con los niños invitados, mirando hacia todos lados.

Ay, mamá, pues Trunks está… — Bulma señaló hacia el lugar donde momentos antes había estado su hijo sentado, saboreando su enorme porción de pastel, sus dulces y sus hamburguesas —. ¿Dónde está Trunks? — preguntó alarmada al darse cuenta de que su "angelito" se había esfumado.

¡Mi Goten tampoco está! — agregó Milk con desesperación… su niño también habían desaparecido.

Oigan, Milk, Bulma, tranquilícense por favor — Videl se les acercó solícita, con ánimo de hacerlas sentir bien —. Es probable que los niños también fueran a buscar a sus padres — sugirió convencida.

Las dos damas parpadearon con absoluta incredulidad, y por un momento observaron a la joven como si estuviera loca de remate. Al instante reaccionaron y velozmente se lanzaron a correr.

¡Niños, regresen aquí en este instante! — gritaron a una sola voz, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

Después de un lapsus, Bunny Briefs se dirigió a toda la concurrencia con un tono alegre de voz.

¿Y qué estamos esperando para continuar con la fiesta? — sugirió muy sonriente —. Iré por las golosinas, así que pónganse cómodos — y se encaminó a la cocina, dejando a todos más anonadados.

Goten y Trunks alcanzaron a Gohan justo antes de que el joven Saiyajin arribara a la sala de juegos.

¡Ajajá! — exclamó en voz alta el chico de cabellera lavanda, provocando que el cabello del mancebo se erizara más —, así que pensabas divertirte sin nosotros, ¿eh?

¡Gohan, eres muy malo! — le reclamó el de cabellera alborotada, haciéndole pucheros infantiles.

Oigan, niños, ¿qué hacen aquí? — volvió la vista hacia ellos, mostrándose bastante incómodo y alterado por su presencia —. Yo no vine a jugar.

Vamos, Gohan, no quieras engañarnos porque no somos tontos — dijo Trunks con aire de suficiencia, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo —. Ya estamos enterados de que vas a ir a donde mi papá y el tuyo están celebrando, y ni siquiera nos invitaste.

¿Eh? — el aludido se desconcertó ante esa apreciación tan extraña… ¿celebrando?

¿Ya viste, Gohan? — Goten repitió su protesta —. ¡Eres un egoísta, y por eso le diré a Videl que no vaya contigo al cine!

¿Qué? — el joven parpadeó y hasta se sonrojó ante la mención de su novia, para después volver a ponerse serio —. ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Goten? ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de nada? — y les lanzó una mirada de molestia… ese par se tomaba todo a travesura —. Allá adentro está pasando algo fuera de lo común… — les señaló hacia el cuarto de juegos —… y por eso estoy aquí, para ver que sucede.

Bueno, pues nosotros vamos contigo — alegó el heredero de _Capsule_ antes de permitirle una palabra más —. Es mi casa y también queremos saber que es lo que ocurre, ¿verdad que sí, Goten? — terminó dirigiéndose a su amigo con una mirada cómplice.

Ajá, sí — respondió el pequeño Son, moviendo también la cabeza para reafirmar.

Bien… — Gohan no hizo más que suspirar hondo… cuando a esos niños se les metía algo a la cabeza nada los hacía cambiar de opinión —… vamos. Pero por favor no hagan ruido.

Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta, se asomaron con cuidado y vieron una escena no apta para cardíacos… sus padres, transformados en _SS_ fase dos, estaban enfrascados en un combate a muerte.

¡Toma esto… "_The Big Bang Attack_"! — exclamó Vegeta con voz potente.

Había acorralado a Gokú en un rincón… el pobre se dio cuenta de que no tenía hacia donde moverse. Ya había agotado toda su energía.

¡Oh, no, estoy perdido! — dijo angustiado… en su rostro se reflejaba la desesperación —. ¡No hay salida!

El golpe de poder, el más violento ataque del Príncipe, le daría de lleno; sólo podría usar la teletransportación… más sin embargo no pudo escapar a tiempo, recibiendo todo ese _Ki_ desbordado.

¡Sí, lo he conseguido! — Vegeta empezó a reír como antaño, como en aquella lejana época de cuando arribó a la Tierra siendo un despiadado esbirro de Freeza —. ¡Al fin, después de todos estos años, mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano!

La cara de Trunks reflejaba entusiasmo, y miraba al autor de sus días como si fuera el máximo ser supremo. Los gestos de los hermanos Son eran de absoluta perplejidad, pues no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

El Saiyajin de alborotada cabellera estaba desvanecido… ¿o muerto?

Pa… papá — dijo Gohan en un susurro, sin ánimo de acercarse, con la quijada casi hasta el piso.

¡Yo, el gran Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajins, he vencido al odioso de Kakarotto! — y el de erizada cabellera siguió regodeándose de su triunfo, carcajeándose muy alto.

¿Ya viste, Goten? — Trunks no pudo evitar regocijarse también por la victoria de su progenitor —. ¡Te dije que mi papá podría ganarle al tuyo cualquier día!

¡Pero eso no se vale, Trunks! — reprochó el aludido —. ¡Seguramente tu papá también sabe jugar videojuegos!

¿Por qué? — en tanto Gokú golpeaba la mesa con un puño, en una especie de rabieta —. ¡Qué mala suerte, todo iba tan bien!

Pues fíjate que no — se defendió el pequeño de cabellera lavanda —, mi papá nunca juega videojuegos conmigo.

De todos modos es trampa — recalcó el niño de alborotada cabellera —, esa no cuenta.

Claro que sí vale — expresó Trunks, poniéndole una mala cara a su compañero de juegos.

Claro que no — Goten no lo iba a aceptar muy fácil.

Oigan… — Gohan intentó hacerlos callar.

Los Saiyajins adultos se percataron de la presencia de sus vástagos al escuchar la pequeña discusión.

Escuincles miserables, ¿se puede saber qué carajo estaban haciendo? — Vegeta se levantó de su asiento y, recuperando el tono habitual de mando, así como el gesto endurecido de molestia, fue directamente a regañarlos, consiguiendo que los tres se hicieran para atrás.

Les dije que guardaran silencio — Gohan les reclamó a los niños por lo bajo antes de que el Príncipe se parara enfrente de ellos.

¡Hola, chicos! — por su parte Gokú recobró el buen humor, y miró a los jóvenes con su gesto amable, bondadoso y despreocupado de siempre —, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Más vale que tengas una buena razón para andar de fisgón — Vegeta miró a Gohan de forma fiera, como si tuviera ganas de azotarlo contra la pared.

Es que… — el mayor tuvo que animarse a hablar, pues los chiquillos se escondieron detrás de él. El fruncido ceño del Príncipe, casi pegado a su nariz, le hizo pasar un trago de saliva —… mamá y Bulma…

Pero no pudo terminar de dar sus razones cuando unos gritos agudos invadieron el lugar.

¡Gokú! — Milk entró arrojando chispas por los ojos, acercándose peligrosamente a su esposo —. ¡Eres verdaderamente un desconsiderado! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo, en todos los festejos a los que nos invitan!

Milk… no te enojes… — Gokú recibió el alarido de su señora en pleno rostro, y no supo que hacer para tranquilizarla.

¿¡Y cómo no me voy a enojar! — la morena respondió airada —. ¡Encima de todo arrastras a nuestro pequeño a hacer lo mismo! ¡Goten puede volverse un rebelde por tu culpa!...

¡Vegeta! — y Bulma no se quedó atrás, reclamándole también a su marido —. ¿¡Por qué se te ocurrió entrenar en medio de la celebración de nuestro hijo, eh! ¡Eres un odioso!

Bulma… mejor cierra la boca o si no… — más Vegeta no iba a permitir que su mujer lo hiciera quedar mal delante de la gente —. Además yo entreno cuando se me da la gana… — puntualizó en forma soez, levantando la voz de igual manera.

¡Y yo grito todo lo que quiera cuando quiera! — y la dueña de _Capsule_ no es de las que se midan cuando se disgusta —. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor!...

Los chiquillos adoptaron un gesto de incredulidad cuando sus madres entraron intempestivamente en la habitación para increpar a sus padres. Cada pareja estaba metida en su discusión, así que ya no les prestaron atención. Gohan decidió que ya era suficiente.

Vamos, niños — les dijo a los pequeños, conduciéndolos a la salida —, es mejor dejar a los adultos arreglar sus asuntos matrimoniales.

Eee… sí, claro — respondieron ambos a la vez.

Unos metros adelante…

Oye, Gohan — preguntó Goten al andar por el pasillo —, ¿cuándo tú te cases con Videl también vas a ser así?

¿A… así? — el aludido volvió a sonrojarse ante la mención de su novia. No es que no quisiera casarse, pero aun no lo veía conveniente —. ¿Cómo así?

Pues así como tu papá — dijo Trunks en tono de sabihondo —, qué deja que tu mamá lo regañe.

Oye, Trunks, también a tu papá lo regaña tu mamá — observó Goten un poco ofendido.

Pero por lo menos mi papá… — iba a decir Trunks en defensa de su progenitor cuando Gohan le interrumpió haciéndolo callar.

Lo importante es que, a pesar de todo, nuestros padres se quieren, a su manera — dijo sabiamente —. Y si Videl llega a regañarme alguna vez… tal vez me lo merezca — agregó dedicándoles una sonrisa sincera —. Pero, por el momento, vamos a dejarlo así, ¿les parece?

Los dos lo quedaron mirando, algo asombrados por sus palabras. Después afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron al jardín para terminar con la dotación de dulces que la señora Briefs les guardó con tanto cariño.

Y bien — Pikoro le preguntó a Gohan en cuanto se acercó a donde los "Z" esperaban —, ¿qué pasó con tu padre y Vegeta?

Pues… sólo estaban jugando un videojuego — dijo soltando un nuevo suspiro —. Creo que se emocionaron demasiado que hasta se transformaron en _SS_.

¿Por un videojuego? — Yamcha y Krilin parpadearon anonadados.

¡Mph! — resopló Pikoro —. ¿Por esa tontería armaron tanto escándalo? Debería darles vergüenza.

Bueno, señor Pikoro — agregó el joven sonriendo un tanto apenado, pensando en el triste destino de los dos Saiyajins adultos —… después de que mi mamá y Bulma los hayan castigado, no creo que tengan ganas de repetirlo.

Yamcha y Krilin no hicieron más que negar con la cabeza, y también condescenderse por lo que les esperaba a los dos hombres más fuertes del Universo.

Y así fue. Al cabo de cinco minutos, cuando Gohan se encontraba ayudando a Videl y a la señora Briefs para guardar en una gran bolsa la dotación de dulces que le llevarían a Boo, las damas salieron seguidas de sus cónyuges, los cuales iban en una actitud…

Milk… por favor, sólo un poco más de comida antes de irnos… — Gokú le suplicaba a su mujercita, teniendo juntas las manos frente a su rostro, como si le estuviera dedicando una oración —… de verdad todavía tengo hambre.

Gokú, ya te dije que no… — ella le respondió cortante.

Y espero que te haya quedado muy claro, Vegeta — por su parte Bulma le hablaba a Vegeta en tono firme, caminado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho —, o si no voy a tomar otras medidas…

¡Mph!, Bulma, ya cállate — él le rezongó entre dientes y volvió a alejarse hasta su árbol favorito, donde se quedó parado, apoyado en el tronco y dándole la espalda a todos.

Ante está "tierna" imagen, los Saiyajins más jóvenes no hicieron más que pensar… "¡Tenía que ser mi papá!", mientras en su sien se desdibujó una diminuta gota anime para representar su bochorno. Sus padres podrán vencer a cualquier enemigo feroz que les haga frente pero, tratándose de sus madres… eso era otra historia.

_Nota: ¡Feliz día del padre! Mis mejores deseos para todos los que son padres, por que al igual que las madres tienen un papel muy importante en la familia, un papel designado por El Altísimo, y que deben cumplir a pesar de las circunstancias que presente la vida. Vaya una felicitación de mi parte a los papás de todos los lectores y escritores de este foro._

_P.D. ¿Alguien pensó que Gokú había sido herido por un ataque de Vegeta?... XD. El avatar lo dice todo._


End file.
